There are some electronic apparatuses, such as a cell phone, that adopt a configuration having a battery pack housing provided on an electronic apparatus body for housing a battery pack, and a battery lid which engages with the electronic apparatus body to close the battery pack housing (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In such a configuration, positioning of the battery pack to the electronic apparatus body is achieved only by the battery lid, the battery pack is loose within the battery pack housing so that there may be a situation where the electric connection between the electronic apparatus body and the battery pack is insufficient.
There may be a configuration, different from the foregoing configuration, in which a battery pack housing is provided with a battery lock member for locking a battery pack in a fixed position. This configuration permits the battery pack to be securely locked in a fixed position by the battery lock member.